mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nematoads Mob
The Nematoads '''came into existance when three evicted Lazuli females joined forced with a Baobab and a wild in early 2014.They started raising litters, and with the wild male gone, were soon back to being a habituated group. The group established well despite losting their two subordinate females that formed the XhodesThe and quickly became a habiduated group. All founding members emrigrated within a year except the dominant pair. Unfortunately, Crusty was predated in August 2015. The group had a number of dominant male, and Bernie disappeared. The group began to decline in numbers but has established new dominance with Indiana as the new head of the group. Dominant Pair The oldest Lazuli female Bernie established dominance with the Boabab male Crusty. The retain their dominance over the group for about a year and a half until Crusty was predated. Their eldest son Hiw quickly took the dominant male poisiton but soon left the group to go roving. A wild male called New Crusty joined the group but could not establish a steady dominance. He was displaced by a group of new males, wild and Quintessentials males in mid 2016. Wild male VNMM023 became the new dominant male. Bernie was lost and eldest strongest female Indiana became the new dominant female. Current Members The Nematoads have 7 members as of June 2016. Indiana (VNMF004) Dominant Female ' Wild Male (VNMM023) '''Dominant Male ' Nanook (VNMF009) VNNMF015 VNMF022 Pog mo Thoin (VQLM013) Heatherleigh (VQLM017) All Known Members A list of all meerkats who were born or joined the Nematoads. Bernie (VLF152) Crusty (VBBM025) Sutica (VLF180) Fran The Wo-Man (VLF184) Toxoplasma-Whatever (VNMM001) Hiw (VNMM002) Slightly Itchy (VNMM003) Indiana (VNMF004) Jackson (VNMM005) Scamp (VNMM006) George W. Bush (VNMM007) Ulysses (VNMM008) Nanook (VNMF009) Rincewind (VNMF010) VNMP011 VNMP012 VNMP013 VNMP014 VNMF015 VNMM016 VNMM017 New Crusty (VNMM018) VNNM019 VNMM020 VNMM021 VNMF021 VNMM023 Pog mo Thoin (VQLM013) Heatherleigh (VQLM017) Rivals The Nematoads first formed in-between the much larger Baobab and Lazuli, however being a small young group, they were driven away. The Nematoads moved near to the Zulus and began to encounter wild groups as well. History January 2014: Nematoads formed by Bernie, Sutica and Fran the Wo-Man, Crusty and Toxoplasma-Whatever. Bernie, Sutica and Fran the Wo-Man were pregnant. Sutica lost her litter. Crusty and a wild male went roving and were absent. Two encounters with Baobab. February 2014: Crusty became the dominant male. Bernie gave birth to Hiw and Slightly Itchy. Fran the Wo-Man was pregnant. March 2014: Fran the Wo-Man gave birth to Indiana. April 2014: '''Bernie and Sutica were pregnant. '''May 2014: '''Sutica aborted. Bernie gave birth to Ulysses, George W. Bush, Jackson and Scamp. '''June 2014: '''No events. '''July 2014: Fran The Wo-Man and Bernie were pregnant. Snotbubble visited. August 2014: '''Fran The Wo-Man aborted. Bernie was pregnant. A wild meerkat visited. '''September 2014: '''Sutica was pregnant. Bernie gave birth to Nanook, Rincewind and VNMP011. '''October 2014: '''Sutica aborted. Fran The Wo-Man was evicted. Finnlex, Flammkuchen and an unknown meerkat visited. One encounter with Zulus. '''November 2014: '''Bernie and Sutica were pregnant.George W. Bush and Slightly Itchy went roving. Sutica and Fran The Wo-Man were evicted and appeared three times each. An unknown meerkat visited. Sutica and Fran The Wo-Man formed the Xhodes Mob. '''December 2014: '''Bernie gave birth to VNMP012, VNMP013 and VNMP014. Toxoplasma-Whatever and Slightly Itchy went roving. Slightly Itchy appeared. VNMP011 was absent. '''January 2015: '''Bernie was pregnant. VNMP011, VNMP012, VNMP013 and VNMP014 were predated. Toxoplasma-Whatever, Slightly Itchy, Hiw and George W. Bush went roving. Snotbubble visited. Toxoplasma-Whatever and Slightly Itchy were Last Seen. '''February 2015: Bernie was pregnant. Hiw and Jackson went roving. Jackson was absent. March 2015: '''Bernie gave birth to VNMP015, VNMP016 and VNMP017. An unknown male visited. '''April 2015: Bernie was pregnant. An unknown male visited. May 2015: '''Bernie aborted. '''June 2015: No events. July 2015: No events. August 2015: '''Crusty was predated. Hiw became the dominant female. Bernie was pregnant. Hiw, Scamp and George W. Bush went roving and were Last Seen. '''September 2015: Unknown dominant male. Bernie gave birth to VNMM019, VNMM020, VNMM021 and VNMF022. VNMM018 (a wild male) joined the group. October 2015: '''No events. Unknown adominant male. '''November 2015: '''Unknown dominant male. Ulysess went roving twice and VNMM016 went roving once. VNMM016 was absent. Two daily group splits. '''December 2015: '''VNMM020 was predated. Jackson, Ulysess, Rincewind, VNMM019 and VNMM21 all left the group to go '''Janaury 2016: '''Bernie died. Unknown dominant female and male. Jackson and VNMM017 went roving. Uncurtain group split. Jackson, Ulysess and Rincewind were absent. '''Febaury 2016: Unknown dominant pair. Jackson and VNMM017 went roving. Jackson was Last Seen. VNMM017 emigrated. Two wild males joined the group. VNMM018 was absent. '''March 2016: '''Pog mo Thoin, Heatherleigh, VNMM023 and two wilds joined the group. Unknown dominant pair. 6 to 8 members at the end of the month. '''April 2016: '''Two wilds left the group. Unknwon dominant pair. 5 members at the end of the month were presen '''May 2016: '''Indiana was determined to be the dominant female and she was pregnant. VNMM023 became the dominant male. Two wilds joined the group. Heatherleigh went roving. Nanook was evicted and absent '''June 2016: '''Two wilds left the group and one new wild joined the group. Indiana aborted. Nanook was encountered and absent. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs